This invention relates to a combined set of household electrical appliances and a handgrip therefor.
As is known presently available on the market are hair driers and flatirons which are defined for the traveller, because in order to be less bulky and lighter in weight, these appliances are manufactured in smaller sizes than the corresponding household appliances for domestic use. In an attempt to further reduce the overall size of both hair driers and flatirons, of the so-called traveller's type, these have been already made with the feature of foldable handgrip elements, so as to afford orderly stowage in the luggage.
Such applicances are supplied individually with a rigid or soft case, and are in many cases provided with adapter plugs for international electric mains sockets, in addition to the possibility of including a supply voltage change to accommodate the various mains.
With the known art solutions, however, these household appliances prevent the attainment of an optimum solution to the problem of reducing to a minimum the space reserved in the luggage, because they consitute at present two separate units with two discrete bulk sizes.
Another drawback attributable to the known art solutions is that, while having voltage-changer devices on their interiors, they are presently uncapable of preventing incidental wrong connection to the electric mains, with the likelihood of the electric component parts becoming damaged.